I. Introduction
This invention pertains to an apparatus for the insertion of an intravaginal article into the vagina of a mammalian female.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A number of apparatus and methods are known in the prior art for inserting intravaginal articles into mammalian females. The common tampon is typically inserted with a cardboard syringe. Certain devices that are used for the vaginal introduction of hormones in farm animals are inserted by hand. Growth stimulators for farm animals, such as the well-known "HEI-GRO" growth stimulator, and sponge pessaries are typically inserted by manually loading the stimulators or pessaries, one by one, into a simple tube that is inserted into the vagina, whereupon they are pushed out of an end of the tube with a rod.
None of the apparatus or methods of the prior art provide an effective means of controlling the risk, especially in the case of farm animals, of carrying contaminants from a segment of the reproductive tract adjacent to the vulva to an area deep within the animal's vagina. The prior art apparatus also fail to provide a suitable insertion means for minimizing the discomfort commonly attendant the insertion process. Further, insertion apparatus typically do not provide means for controlling the depth of insertion of the intravaginal article nor do they enable a means for inspection of the recipient animal's reproductive tract.
The problems associated with the means for inserting "HEI-GRO" growth stimulators are illustrative. The use of the simple tube, through which a plunger rod forces an intravaginal device, is commonly known to result in infection. One independent research team has reported that "Considerable scarring and infection of the vagina were noted with the use of HG ["HEI-GRO"]. . . . Twenty one percent of the HG heifers were rated as having severe infection in the vagina." J. P. Goodman et al, "Effect of Intravaginal Devices and Synovex-H Implants on Feedlot Performance, Cyclic Activity and Reproductive Tract Characteristics of Beef Heifers", J. Animal Sci., 54:491-495 (1982). Another independent research team reported that "The only consistent effect of the `HEI-GRO` implant was the appearance of a discharge from the vulva which contained large numbers of Corynebacterium pyogenes." R. J. Etches et al, "The Effects of the "HEI-GRO" Device on Finishing Heifers," Can. J. Animal Sci., 59:791-797 (1979). These problems resulted despite the facts that the research teams followed the manufacturer's instructions regarding insertion and immersed the "HEI-GRO" devices and insertion tubes in disinfectant between uses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article without introducing pathological contaminants into the recipient animal's contaminant-free reproductive tract or, when such contaminants are already present at the region of the animal's vulva, without introducing the contaminants into a deeper portion of the tract.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article that obviates the need for first washing the vulva of the recipient animal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article that reduces the discomfort and increases the ease of such insertion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article that provides a means for the inspection of walls of the reproductive tract of the recipient animal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article that is prepackagable in a sterile package.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for the insertion of an intravaginal article that is simple and inexpensive and readily adaptable to commercial use.
Other objectives of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.